Un día en el parque de atracciones
by ali malfoy-potter
Summary: Draco y Harry tienen una cita un tanto original... que, en teoría, es idea de Harry, pero... ¿Quién será el misterioso planeador de citas? Advertencia: Harry/Draco; leve Pansy/Hermione; locura mía. humor?


Nuevo fic, no sé qué significará, pero ha salido de otra noche de insomnio. Es muy tonto, estáis avisados.

Harry Potter, 24 años, 1,85 metros de estatura y 85 kilos, estudiante para Auror, se enfrenta a la mayor aventura de su vida. Más peligrosa que matar a Lord Voldemort, más peligrosa que salvar a su novio de Azkabán, más peligrosa que todo lo que tuvo que hacer en 7º para destruir los Horrocruxes. Tiene que conseguir que su novio, un Draco Malfoy un poco más tolerante que antes de la guerra, se divierta en un parque de atracciones muggle lo suficiente como para seguir queriendo ser su novio.

-Harry, en serio, no sé por qué me has tenido que traer aquí.- Dice Draco.

-Porque me he aburrido de hacer siempre lo mismo, en el mundo mágico no hay variedad, y sin embargo, aquí… ¡sólo míralo!- Responde Harry, enseñándole el parque de atracciones que tienen delante- ¡Es diversión sin fin!

-Si tú lo dices…- Dice Draco con cara de que no se lo cree.

Se acercan a la taquilla y Harry compra las entradas. La taquillera empieza a coquetear descaradamente con él, y eso cabrea a Draco, ya que es muy celoso.

-¡Ves, Harry! ¡Estos muggles están cegatos, no pueden distinguir una pareja gay de dos amigos!- Le dice escandalizado, ya dentro del parque. Y hubiera seguido criticándoles si no fuese porque se asombra realmente con lo que tiene delante.

El parque consta de una plaza central que daba paso a diferentes zonas: la de niños, la de maquinaria, la de agua… (Basado en el Parque de Atracciones de Madrid) y la que más cerca está, y la que ha visto Draco es la de la maquinaria, una zona enorme con un montón de montañas rusas con giros imposibles, torres enormes y máquinas que giran demasiadas veces.

Para que salga de su ensimismamiento, Harry le planta un beso y le arrastra hasta una de las atracciones. Es roja y está llena de caídas en picado, loopings y giros de vértigo (Basada en el Dragon Khan, Port Aventura). Pero… en la cola les tocan delante unos niños malcriados y homófobos, que creen que lo suyo es antinatural y una enfermedad, que al ver que empezaban a juguetear y a darse besos, empezaron a meterse con ellos.

-¡Eh, maricas de mierda! ¡A ver si os curáis de una puta vez y acabamos con esta plaga, que no aportáis nada bueno a la sociedad! ¡Deberíais ir a un manicomio!- Dice uno, y el resto le ríen la gracia.

-¡Sí, eso!

-¡Bien dicho!

Draco, que es muy susceptible con esas cosas, se enfada y se levanta de la pared en la que estaba recostado. Con su metro noventa de estatura, se pone delante del niño y le dice:

-¿A quién llamáis marica de mierda, niñatos?- Muy cabreado, se dispone a seguir, y Harry, que también se ha levantado, le intenta calmar, pero al ver que no puede, deja que se divierta un poco.

-Para tu información, el marica de mierda y yo somos cinturón negro de Kárate y Judo (especialidad en duelos mágicos), y estamos ingresados en el ejército (la academia de Aurores). Además… estamos en la zona correcta del parque, no como vosotros, que deberíais estar allí enfrente.- Dice señalando la zona de niños del parque-Así que la próxima vez pensároslo mejor antes de meteros con alguien. ¿Entendido? Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría disfrutar del día con mi novio.- Acaba de decirles.

-Bien dicho, cariño, pero me parece que no hacía falta que te pusieras así, no había necesidad de amenazarles… ¿Verdad, niños?- Les dice Harry con un tono que no deja cabida a negación, que ha aprendido en la academia de Aurores.

Desde ese momento, pueden disfrutar de sus cosas hasta que les llegue el turno. Cuando esto ocurre… Draco empieza a ponerse nervioso y a insultar a los muggles.

-¡Estos muggles! A quién se le ocurriría inventar esto, te juro que si se cae nos aparezco en un lugar seguro…-y cosas así, pero Harry es Harry, y le intenta convencer.

-A ver, Draco, tú vuelas en escoba, ¿no?- Le pregunta Harry.

-… Sí…- responde.

-Y, en la escoba, te encanta hacer acrobacias, porque te suben la adrenalina y te sientes el rey del mundo, ¿me equivoco?

-…No…

-¡Pues esto es lo mismo! Los muggles necesitan sentir esa sensación de libertad, y como no pueden volar, esta es la única manera que se les ha ocurrido… que además es muy ingeniosa. Verás como te lo pasas bien. Si no, la próxima cita la planeas tú y prometo hacer lo que tú digas. Y, si te deja tranquilo, te dejo aparecernos si nos caemos, cosa que dudo.

En ese momento la montaña rusa arranca y no hay vuelta atrás. Desde la primera caída, Draco empieza a gritar como un loco, y no para hasta que acaba el recorrido. Entonces, emocionado, arrastra a Harry por todo el parque, incluida la zona de niños, donde se ríen de algunas réplicas de atracciones para niños; la zona de pago, donde hacen una guerra de globos de agua y Draco consigue un peluche para Harry en Tiro al Blanco, y la noria, donde pueden ver todo el parque y parte de la ciudad colindante… Pero también pasan por la Casa del Terror. Draco nunca ha visto eso, por lo que pregunta a Harry que de qué va.

-Pues es un recorrido que haces con un guía que puede ser un vampiro, una momia o un pirata, y vas pasando por diferentes salas y pasillos donde te dan sustos con muertos, personajes de películas de miedo, hombres lobo, etc

-Aaaah… ¿¡podemos entrar, porfiiii!

-… Vale

Los niños de la primera cola, que no se han dado por vencidos, al ver que entran, piensan que saldrán muy asustados por la simple razón de que son gays, y, como quieren verlo, entran con ellos, creyéndose muy machotes… Ni qué decir que les sale el tiro por la culata, se asustan tanto que se van corriendo a llorar con sus mamás. Sin embargo, a Harry y a Draco, curtidos por la guerra y viviendo en el mundo mágico, donde algunas de esas cosas son naturales en el día a día, las imitaciones les parecen graciosas, y no les da miedo casi nada, solamente los sustos que le dan a todo el mundo cuando te pegan un grito en el oído.

Al salir de la casa del terror, les parece suficiente por un día, y deciden irse a casa… hasta que Harry la ve.

La máquina de algodón dulce más grande e increíble que ha visto en su vida (vamos, la única). Y, cómo no, quiere uno.

-¡Porfiiii cómprame unooo!

-Vaale, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-La próxima cita la organizo yo, y será 100% mágica, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, señor!-dice Harry, haciendo un saludo militar

Y se van los dos muy contentos, dando saltitos al más puro estilo Heidi, el uno con su algodón dulce extragrande (que luego no podrá acabarse) y el otro pensando ya en qué puede hacer para superar esa cita en el mundo mágico

FIN

¿O no tan fin?

Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson se quitan el hechizo desilusionador que tienen puesto, y sonríen.

-¿Ves como sí que era buena idea "proponerle" que su cita fuese en el parque de atracciones?- Dice Hermione.

-Sí, pero me parece que deberíamos dejar de planear sus citas para después seguirles, y centrarnos en las nuestras…-Responde Pansy.

-… Vale, pero no me niegues que no es divertido

-¡Claro que no!

(Ahora sí) FIN

Gracias por leer, si os ha gustado, por favor, dadle al botoncito de abajo, cada vez que lo hacéis muere una fan de Justin Bieber, venga, que todos juntos podemos!


End file.
